Babies and Butterflies
by Bubblefox
Summary: Vincent isn't a person who likes to babysit. He really is NOT. Thank God the Great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi comes to help him with this 'little problem'. Or did she maybe come for something else? - VincentxYuffie – Yuffentine one-shot -


**A/N: The plot was consuming my mind lately. So, that's why I wrote this one-shot. And yeah, there's some fluffiness in it! (hurray for Yuffentines!) :D I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**BABIES AND BUTTERFLIES**

''Cid?''

''Vincent!'' A pilot with filthy blond hair and a burning cigarette clenched between his teeth quickly opened the door and let his tall friend in.

A bit unsure the red-cloaked man stepped in. He looked around and noticed Cid was already gone. Vincent walked through the corridor and entered the living room.

Two large couches were taking a lot of space in the small living room. A large old-fashioned TV showed a video about rockets and every where laid paper or paperwork.

''Oh, hi Vincent!'' A cheerfully woman said. Her brown bangs were hanging slight over her glasses. She was smiling politely at him. Vincent acknowledged the woman, he gave her a simple nod. ''Good afternoon, Shera.''

Suddenly Cid reappeared and pushed the tall man aside. ''Sorry, Vince. We're in kind of a hurry.''

''Hurry?'' Vincent rubbed a hand warily over his face. He actually had just a simple question, but apparently his friend was too busy to even hear the question itself.

Shera wiped away the bangs out of her sight and fixed her eyes on the ground. She was looking for something. ''Oh there you are!''

The raven black-haired man got pushed aside again when Cid made his way – while swearing a lot - out of the house. Vincent decided he would wait for the pilot in the living room. He descended at one of the big old couches.

Shera placed herself next to him. A baby was in her arms.

Oh yeah, that was right... Cid and Shera were parents for about eight months now.

''Want to hold Joey?'' The brown-haired woman placed the infant without waiting for the answer on Vincent's lap. The baby giggled when the gunman quirked his eyebrow.

''Shera! Get your ass over here!'' Sounded the pilot's voice from outside.

The woman next to Vincent chuckled and raised from the couch. ''He's so nervous about the meeting.''

''Meeting?'' The tall man felt Joey shifting on his lap and groping for his hair. He dodge the little hands while he tried to keep a polite conversation with Shera. The woman nodded. ''Shinra wants to launch another rocket. They asked Cid's help and well... he had to make a small prototype.''

''Aha.''

''She-a-raaa!''

At this point, Vincent was highly doubting who really was the child of this household. The boy on his lap, or the boy outside of the house that was whining for his wife.

''I'm coming!'' The woman turned around and was about to walk out of the room. Suddenly she turned around. ''Could you, maybe... look after Joey for a while? I think it can take a while and-''

''Sure.'' Inwardly the gunman rolled his eyes at himself. He didn't know a thing about babysitting but at least he could try. Besides, Cid needed his wife more than his son did at the moment.

And how worse could it be to keep an eye on an infant?

* * *

How did you stop the crying? Where was that 'off-switch'?

Vincent stared blankly at the baby. The kid's face was red, it's mouth was wide open and filling the room with a loud noise that made Vincent cringe.

He wished there was somebody else that could help him with this. He really wasn't the right person to keep an eye on children. He found even Marlene hard to baby-sit at!

''Hellooooo? Cid are you home? My flying motor is broken. Again!''

The gunman hadn't heard the front door open and he almost jumped from the couch when he noticed the tiny girl in the doorway. Vincent watched Yuffie's expressions go from confused, to surprised and then cheerfully.

''Hi there, Vinny! What are you doing here? Have you seen Cid?''

''For the last time, don't call me like that. I came here for Cid. Yes, I've seen him, but he is busy.'' Vincent answered her questions blankly. The ninja shrugged, made her way through the living room and let herself fall next to Vincent and Joey on the couch.

She pursed her lips when she saw the whining baby. ''He's hungry, you know.''

''What?''

''Hungry. Food.'' Yuffie said with animated movements. Suddenly she froze and backed away from her friend. ''Or you don't know what it is because you really suck blood!''

Vincent sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes. ''Don't be ridiculous.''

The infant had stopped crying and was holding his small, chubby hands out for Yuffie. She smiled and crawled back over the couch. ''Hi there little boy.''

The red cloaked man winced at the childish tune the girl's voice held. Joey on his lap giggled and bent closer to the young woman.

''Come to aunt Yuffie!'' Yuffie said in a sing-song voice. ''Uncle Vincent did scare you with his broody-broo face, didn't he? Uh?''

Quickly the ninja had lifted the baby-boy of Vincent's lap and walked to the kitchen. She was talking to Joey in a high pitched voice. Vincent didn't know if it was safe to hand over the kid, but at least it wasn't crying anymore.

* * *

''Doesn't he look cute?''

Yuffie was looking down at the sleeping baby in the playpen. Her arms rested on the wooden frame. Vincent stood next to her and watched together with her Joey sleeping. The child had eaten, filled his draper and Yuffie had taken care of it all.

The tall man's eyes watched the ninja from the corners of his eyes. He hadn't known she had it in her to be so motherly. His lips twitched a bit.

''You're smirking!'' The young woman exclaimed cheerfully and pointed at his face. Vincent stepped away from her a little and held up his hands in defend. ''Be quiet, the baby is sleeping.''

Yuffie chuckled and stepped at her turn closer to Vincent. Her fists were resting on her hips and she looked up at his face in arrogance.

When the man expected her to tease him a little more, she turned around and started to watch Joey again. Vincent's hands fell back to his sides and he mimicked Yuffie.

Her expression had softened. ''They look so innocent, don't they?''

With 'they' she probably meant children in general. Vincent just replied with a nod.

''With Cid as father he will definitely get a colourful language.'' The ninja grinned. She supported her head with her hand. Vincent watched her talk, he stayed silent.

''But I'm sure Shera will fix that. She's an awesome mother, I'm sure of that-... It would be great to have one myself one day-'' Yuffie sighed. Her voice had gone silent while her thoughts trailed off.

Suddenly her eyes twitched to the corners of her eyes.

Vincent felt her piercing gaze resting on him. His Yuffie-is-up-to-something-radar was beeping wildly in his mind. The ninja's lips twitched to a devious smirk. ''Say, Vinny, you're a man, aren't you?''

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The man backed away from the girl. Somehow it felt dangerous to be near her now. ''Y-yes. Why do you ask, Yuffie?''

''Well-'' Yuffie turned her back to the playpen and held eye-contact with Vincent. He walked backwards and she started to follow him. ''-I want one too!''

Vincent's eyebrows almost disappeared in his hairline. Maybe it was better to act dumb. ''What do you mean, Yuffie?''

''A baby! You can give me one, can't you?'' The ninja snickered and leaped herself from the ground and tackled Vincent to the ground. He pushed her off him, Yuffie embraced him tighter around his waist. ''I don't think that's a good idea, Yuffie.''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Please, please, please?''

''No!''

He got himself out of Yuffie's grasp and crawled on the couch. He rested his head in his hands. Thank god this scene hadn't waked Joey. His eyes stole from the playpen to the young woman on the ground. She looked up.

Her face stood sad and she pouted. ''Am I not good enough for you, Vinny?''

''I beg you pardon?''

Yuffie wrapped her arms around herself and averted her eyes to the ground. ''I'm not that ugly, am I?''

Vincent's eyes softened. Slowly he let himself descend next to the girl on the ground. His right hand rested comfortably at the back of her head. ''Yuffie...''

The young woman looked up. From her position on the ground she could see his face entirely.

''Don't every think that again, Yuffie.'' Vincent showed her a ghost of a smile. ''You're just perfect the who you are.''

He leaned in and pressed his lips briefly on hers. Yuffie's eyes shot wide open when he bent back. Her eyes found the crimson eyes of Vincent. For a long pause the kept staring at each other and leaned again in to kiss.

Suddenly a loud voice broke their moment roughly.

''I thought you would keep an eye on Joey!''

''Whaa! Cid!'' The ninja jumped away from Vincent's touch and stared bewildered at the grinning pilot in the doorway. Her face flushed bright red. ''We did! I mean, we do! I mean-... it isn't what it looks like!''

The blond haired man leaned against the wooden door frame. The cocky smirk hadn't vanished. ''Vincent and Yuffie sitting in a tree-''

''Please stop singing, Cid.''

''K-I-S-''

''I said stop it.''

''-S-I-N- Auch!Yuffie! Stop throwing fuck'n daggers at me!''

''When you stop singing, dammit!''

Vincent shook his head lightly and hid the smirk behind the collar of his cloak. Probably he would hear this for a long, long time...

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that cuuuuute? I think it was and I hope you think it was too (grins sheepish). And don't forget to leave a review on the way out! :)**


End file.
